Battle of the Bands
by mysticXdrops
Summary: What happens when you form a band with a crazy blonde and a raven-haired teenager? Read to find out! SasuIno
1. Mysterious flyer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...if i did...woah!**

My first story!

* * *

><p>"Sasukeee!"<p>

He turned his head from his locker to see a one of his best friends run towards him.

"What do you want, Ino?" he asked a little annoyed, while closing his locker.

Trying to catch her breath, "I wanted to walk with you to lunch," smiling as they started walking to the cafeteria.

"Hn. Whatever." He said emotionless

Ino and Sasuke's family has always been close. When they were little they always used to play with each other a lot along with Itachi. He also had a little crush on her back then and still does. But of course never shows it. They still do hang out often, from going to the movies to helping each other with homework, well mainly Ino.

When they got their lunch, they walked over to the table they always sit at. At the table were Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Everyone seemed to be in their own conversations.

"Hey guys" she said as she took a seat between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hi Ino" replied Sakura with a small smile. She and Ino have been best friends since pre-school. They were practically sisters. "Did you see those flyers around school?"

"What flyers?" the blonde confused.

Sakura took out a flyer from her binder that she took from a student who were passing them out and gives it to her friend. Ino read the flyer that says:

_Battle of the Bands!_

_Location: Kawadoko High School_

_Time: After Homecoming_

_Date: October 21_

_Come out and support the band you want to win!_

"_Hmm, so it will be held here this year. I want to form a band. But with who?" _she thought to herself. Then she turned her head slightly towards Sasuke.

"_I know Sasuke is amazing on the bass guitar. I can only play the electric guitar. I can kinda sing, I think. I should talk to him after lunch." _

"What are you staring at?" commented Sasuke, snapping her back to reality.

Blushing from the fact he caught her staring at him, "Oh, nothing!" she swiftly turned her head to her food and continued eating.

"_What's her problem?" _He thought but then continued to listen to Naruto about what he did last weekend_. _

**After school**

Ino soon got all her stuff and started to make her way out the school's front doors, on her way to her house_. _

"_Damn Naruto! Thanks to him i couldn't talk to Sasuke about that flyer!" _She sighed, but then noticed Sasuke a few feet away from her_._ She quickly walked to her best friend.

"Hey Sasuke!" she exclaimed, happy that she found him.

"Hey, what's up?" asking his friend while they continue walking home

"I was wondering if you saw those flyers around school." Curious if he seen them or not.

"You mean those Battle of the Bands flyers?"

''Yeah, I was thinking that we should form a band."

''Are you sure about that?" He was debating if it was a good idea or not.

"Hell yeah! I mean your great on the bass and I can play the electric guitar."

He smirked, "Well who's going to be the singer and play the drums?"

"Well..." Ino began, "I can sing but I don't know if I should be the lead singer. But we could maybe do try-outs for the drummer position. I was also thinking of having another person on guitar."

"Wow, that's an actual good idea that you thought of!" he said teasing her.

"HAHA, you're so funny" she said sarcastically while playfully shoving him.

"Haha, so why don't you come over and we can get this band think situated." Asking her while they turn a corner.

Pausing to think, she answered, "Sure, I got nothing better else to do."

**At the Uchiha Residence**

"Welcome home Sasuke!" his mother greeted him and went back to doing the laundry.

"Hi Itachi!" yelled Ino from the front door.

"Well if it isn't Ino, long time no see." Said Itachi from the couch, he put down the book he was reading to the side.

"I know! I haven't been here in a while!" She looked around to see the house hasn't changed since the last time she been there.

"You should come over more often." Sasuke's older brother smiled.

Being as impatient as Sasuke is, he grabbed Ino's wrist and dragged her upstairs to his room.

"H-Hey! I was talking to him!"

"You didn't come here to talk to him. You came to talk about how we're going to hold these try-outs." He shut the door behind him.

"There's nothing wrong with talking to a person you haven't talked to in a long time and will you let go of my wrist?" She said raising her voice.

Sasuke then let go of her wrist, blushing a little but turned his head to the side so she wouldn't see.

"Whatever." He put down his backpack and sat on his bed.

Ino also sat down her backpack and sat next to him on his bed.

"Well, where do we start?" She asked the raven-haired teen.

* * *

><p>Well how is it? You like it? Should I continue? Please review! ^o^ I'll love you forever if you did, haha. Go easy on me, I'm new lol<p> 


	2. Band Formation!

**Disclaimer: you guys know i dont own Naruto...Kishimoto does :P**

Well, here's the second chapter, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>"Well first we come up with a place and time for when we can do hold try-outs." Sasuke commented while he took out a sheet of paper with a pen.<p>

"Okay, well…how about we do it at my house in the garage? My parents are going out of town to visit some high school friends so we don't have to worry about them." Ino stated.

"That's fine. So what day are you free?" he questioned his friend.

"Today is Thursday, so how about this Saturday, at 2:30 p.m.?" Ino asked.

"Okay, so how about we make flyers about our try-outs and pass them out and hang them around the school?"

"Sounds awesome!" Ino replied with a smile.

Both Sasuke and Ino stood up and walked across the room to his laptop and printer.

After 30 minutes of arguing of how to flyer should look like they were finally done.

"We're done." Sasuke stated.

"It's about time." Ino sighed then collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Ha, I did most of the work." Sasuke commented.

"Hey! I help too you know!" Ino said sitting up defending herself.

"Yeah, choosing the pictures." He said under his breathe.

"I'm sorry, what was that!" she asked loudly.

"Nothing." He replied.

She quickly got one of his pillows and threw it at his head but he swiftly caught the flying pillow and threw back at her. She moved her head to the side so it wouldn't hit her but the wall.

"You're lucky that didn't hit me or else I would of have to get up and punch you myself." Ino stated with a smirk.

"Ha, sure." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

**The next day at school**

It was the end of 3rd period and the bell just rung. The hallways were flooded with students some going to their next class and some going to lunch.

On the lockers and walls were flyers saying:

_Want to be in a band, but don't want to form one?_

_Well then come to 571 Blossom Road and try-out if you want to be a drummer or guitarist._

_Try-outs are on Saturday, at 2:30 p.m. in the garage._

_Sasuke and I need a drummer and guitarist so please come out and try-out and you might be in out band! :]_

"Please come! Try-outs are Saturday at 2:30 p.m." Ino stated as she handed a flyer to a student.

"_I should probably go to lunch now…" _she thought to herself.

Ino reached the cafeteria within minutes and got her lunch. She then made her way towards the same table she sits at everyday with the same people.

"Hey Sakura" Ino sat down in her usual seat. "Thanks for showing me that flyer."

"Oh, you're welcome." Sakura responded to her friend with a smile.

"I heard you and Sasuke are starting a band. Some people were talking about it class." Sakura stated.

"Yup!" she said then took a bite of her burger. "I want to compete in the Battle of the Bands." Ino told her friend.

"Well good luck! I hope you find your drummer and guitarist" commented Sakura.

"Hey! I saw your flyers! I'm going to come on Saturday to try-out for the other guitarist position." Kiba said loudly from across the table.

"Me too! Well not for the guitarist position, but to be the drummer." Naruto smiled as he told Ino.

"Well do your best and you just might be in the band." Ino said.

**Saturday, try-outs**

"It's almost time, are you ready?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"Yeah! I wonder how many people came." Ino wondered as she and Sasuke made their way downstairs towards the garage.

Soon Sasuke and Ino were outside in front of a group of people wanting to try-out.

"Wow, a decent amount of people are here." Sasuke told Ino as he opened the garage door.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Ino yelled as she went into the garage with the group following her.

Ino and Sasuke soon got everything ready. All the amps were plugged in and the drums were in good condition. Ino barrowed her cousin Deidara's drum set for the weekend.

After about an hour of random people auditioning to be in the band, last person just finished theirs.

"Thanks you." She told the last person.

The people who were done with their auditions waited outside.

Now Ino and Sasuke had to decide who would be in the band.

"Oh, god, his is going to be hard choosing the drummer and guitarist." Ino complained.

"Well we have to choose two people to be in the band, it can't be too hard." Sasuke stated as they began to decide who would be in the band.

After 20 minutes of thinking they decided on two people who would be their drummer and guitarist. Ino and Sasuke then went outside to announce who made it.

"Hello and thank you all for coming!" Ino yelled to the crowd. "I will announce who made it into our band."

The crowd soon then settled down once they heard Ino's voice.

"It was a really hard choice for me and Sasuke, but we came to a decision. The two people we chose are really talented, so I would like welcome Naruto, as our drummer and Kiba, as our second guitarist to our band." She announced with a smile on her face.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Kiba. "Looks like me and you, Naruto, made it!"

Everyone soon left besides Naruto and Kiba.

"I'm glad you chose us." Naruto said with a smile while walking in the garage to where Ino and Sasuke were.

"Well you guys were good." Ino complimented the two new members as she sat in a chair.

"Thanks." Naruto replied. "So what do you play Sasuke?"

"Bass." He said as he put away the amps.

"And you Ino?" Naruto asked the other blonde.

"I'll be the lead guitarist." She replied.

"So who is the lead singer?" the blonde boy confused.

"About that…" Ino began. "Sasuke says I should also be the singer."

"I think you should." Sasuke commented as he walked towards Ino. "You sound good."

"I want to hear you sing!" Naruto shouted.

"Me too." Kiba joining their conversation.

"Well…" Ino said.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of chapter 2. Please review! i wanna know what you guys think about the story so far! :]<p> 


	3. A big, little problem

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or "I'm With You" By Avril Lavigne...its her song**

P.S: if letters are **Bold**, that means that she is singing...just to let you guys know. Enjoy! thanks for the reviews so far btw ^_^

* * *

><p>"….I don't know if I should." Ino said to her friends.<p>

"Aww, come Ino! I bet you don't even sing bad." Naruto said begging Ino to sing.

Ino sighed in defeat. "Fine, any requests?"

They all paused to think.

"Just sing anything." Naruto replied.

"Okay, then." She cleared her voice, ready to sing.

"Oh, and Sasuke…I don't want to sing alone. Do mine play acoustic while I sing?" she said as she looked at him with puppy eye, hoping that he would say 'yes.'

He sighed, not really wanting to play, "fine." He said anyways. He could resist her face.

"Yay! Thank you Sasuke!" she said while hugging her friend. He was caught off guard.

"Hey, Sasuke, why ya blushing?" Naruto said as he snickered.

Naruto was the only one who knew how Sasuke felt about Ino. He's the only friend he trusted enough to tell.

"Shut up! Let's just get this over with." He went to the garage to borrow an acoustic guitar from Ino.

"I decided I'll sing I'm with you by Avril Lavigne."

Then Sasuke started to play.

**I'm standing on a bridge**

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought you'd be here by now**

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footstep on the ground**

**I'm listening but there's no sound**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand? **

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are **

**But I...I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

"Well…how was I?" she asked anyone.

"That wasn't bad at all!" Naruto shouted.

She was surprised to hear his reaction but she was happy he liked her singing.

"Told you." Sasuke put her guitar away in a safe place.

"I think you should sing. I agree with Sasuke." Kiba smiled as he complimented the girl.

"Thank you. I will." She was excited but yet a little nervous that now she was the band's official singer.

"Well now that we got a band and a singer, I think we should decide when we should have practice." Sasuke stated.

"Oh yeah, we should." Ino said as she thought.

"Well, what days are good for you?" She asked Kiba and Naruto.

"I'm free everyday besides Tuesdays and Thursdays. Those days I got soccer practice." Naruto said to Ino.

"And you Kiba?"

"I do nothing everyday so I'm free whenever."

"Great! So we will have practice every day beside Tuesdays and Thursdays." She told the boys.

"Well is that all because I got to help my sister wash the dogs." Kiba announced.

"Oh, yeah, you're free to leave." Ino noted.

"If you say so, bye." They all waved as he walked away.

"I better leave too; I got to get ready for a date with Sakura-chan." Naruto said happily. He bugged Sakura for years asking her to go out with him.

"Good luck." Ino commented.

"Don't screw up." Sasuke added.

"Ha, I won't. Maybe you should ask Ino out on a date. I'm sure she'll say 'yes'." Naruto advised Sasuke.

Ino's cheeks were now colored red, as she looked at Sasuke.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at his friend,

"Haha, it's okay if you're too scared or too nervous to ask. Just ask her."

Sasuke then strangling Naruto, hoping he might lose conscience so he would just shut up. Naruto somehow got loose and made a run for it.

"See ya later, Ino, you too Sasuke." He yelled as he ran home.

"Dumbass." Sasuke mumbled. Ino giggled, surprised to see him blushing a little.

"Well, should we go inside? Are you hungry?" Ino questioned Sasuke.

"Hmm, a little." He said in a low voice.

"Okay, let's get you some food!" They both walked towards to front doors of the house.

After 10 minutes, Ino was done cooking. She made quesadillas for Sasuke and herself. She set the two plates on the dining table.

"Hey, Sasuke." She said while eating.

"What?"

"Don't we have to buy a drum set? I got to return the drums in the garage to my cousin." Ino asked him.

"Shit, we do. Well we could go to the music shop and look at some after we're done eating."

"We could. Okay, let's do it." Ino stood up and out the plates away.

Within 7 to 10 minutes they arrived at the Music & Art Store.

"Welcome!" a lady behind the register greeted them.

They just continued walking towards the drum. Once they got to the drum section, the looked around. There were so many.

"What brand should we buy from?" Ino asked amazed at how any there were.

"Well, what brand is your cousin's?"

"Umm…Yamaha."

"Well, we'll just buy one from Yamaha I guess."

They looked around, looking for the right drum set. After a few minutes, Sasuke found a good drum set.

"Hey, Ino, come here." He said loudly, calling Ino.

She walked to him after hearing him call her name.

"You found one?"

"Yeah." Then he looked at the price tag. "Damn, it's 49,874.92 yen." ($599.95 in America)

"Holy crap, that's a lot! I don't have that much money." She practically yelled in the store.

"Me either." He sighed afterwards.

"What are we going to do?"

"Save up money I guess." Sasuke suggested.

"That will take too long. Maybe this whole band thing was a bad idea." She said a little bummed out.

"No, it was a good idea." He said while he rubbed her back for comfort. "How about we discussed this with Naruto and Kiba?"

"Sure." Ino responded as they exited the store.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3, done! Please review! :3 i would appreciate it!<p> 


	4. Sakura's news

**Author's note: ** sorry i havent updated in a while ^_^' i was trying to focus on my other story, but i decided i should focus on this story too.

**i dont own naruto**

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Ino put on her shoes, ready to leave the house.<p>

"Bye, I'm leaving." Ino said loudly from the front door.

"Have a nice day." Her mother said in the kitchen.

The cool September wind hit her face as she walked down the street.

As she turned a corner she saw Sasuke just leave his house.

"Sasuke!" she lightly jogged towards him. "Let's walk together."

After a few moments of silence, Ino decided to break it.

"So, how did you think Naruto and Sakura's date went?"

"Ha, knowing, Naruto, he probably screwed up." He put his hands in his pockets.

Ino giggled, "True, but I'm sure it went well. Naruto is a nice guy." She looped her arm around his.

Once they got to the school, they separated and went in different directions. On the way to his locker, Naruto spotted Sasuke.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto said cheerful.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke put his jacket in his locker and the two of them headed fot 1st period.

"My date with Sakura was awesome! She even gave me a kiss before she went home."

"Well aren't you just one lucky guy." He sarcastically replied.

"Hey! Don't be jealous just because you can't be the same with Ino." he said in a low voice.

Sasuke's face quickly turned a light shade of pink, "I'm not jealous of you! And I never will be."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…lying to yourself isn't good. You should just tell her how you _really_ feel about her. I know you like her." Naruto smirked.

"You need to mind your own business."

"I'm just trying to help you out."

"Well I don't need your help; I'm fine on my own."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, not convinced, "If you say so." He said smiling.

The bell rung, meaning that school had just started. The rest of the day went by fast, and soon all of the students were on their way home. Ino and Sasuke were once again walking home together along with Naruto and Kiba.

"My cousin is coming today to pick up the drum-set." Ino said trying to start a conversation.

"Hn, really?"

"But what drums are we going to use then?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't know. Sasuke and I went to look at some and they are expensive!" She answered his question

"Why don't you ask him to if we can use his drums?" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah! That's a good idea." Kiba agreed with him.

"I could….i guess I could ask."

"I'm sure he'll say 'yes'." Sasuke commented.

**Wait, it's all that I can take  
>And every single day<br>A part of my soul is fading  
>But now by letting go somehow<strong>

Sasuke looked at his phone to see who was calling. Not surprisingly, it was Ino.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, guess what?"

"You can keep the drums…"

"You're no fun, but yeah! We can! So now we don't have to buy any."

"Told you."

"Shut up! Well that's all I wanted to say. Bye."

"Hey, Ino?" He quickly said before she hung up.

He debated whether he should ask her or not, "Sasuke?"

"Nevermind. See you tomorrow." And he hung up, ending their conversation.

**Tuesday, after school**

Today was their first practice as a band and they just finished playing The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne in Ino's garage. They decided to play that song.

"Okay, that wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. We got to do better if we want to win!" Ino said.

"It's our first practice together. We're not going to sound the greatest yet." Sasuke said to Ino.

"I know! I just want us to be good."

"Don't worry, Ino! After a few more practice we'll sound awesome!" Naruto said with a big smile.

Ino smiled back, "Okay! Let's play it again!"

For the rest of the day, they practiced till the sun stetted.

**Thursday, lunch**

Everyone was sitting at their lunch table.

"Hey, Ino. Guess what!" Sakura turned to face Ino.

"What? You got a dog?"

"No. I decided to start my own band!"

"…what?" Ino said surprised.

"Like I said, I'm going to compete in the battle of the bands."

"Why?" She was puzzled.

"What? Can I not? I thought it would be fun to compete against you." Sakura said smirked.

"Don't come crying to me when you guys lose!" Ino said teasing Sakura.

"Ha! Like I'll ever lose to you! You better watch out Ino." Sakura then got up from her seat. Ino didn't realize that that lunch was over until everyone started leaving the cafeteria.

"_I definitely won't lose to you Sakura!" _Ino said in her mind.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this chapter was short and kinda boring. i'll do better next chapter, hopefully. i was kinda having a hard time on what to write but i do now!<p>

**Author's note:** Oh, and also i need a band name for their band & i cant think of any good ones so, i would like it if you guys messaged me (Or in the review box) send me a band name for them! i'll use the band band name that i think is best :]

Please review~


	5. Attention!

Hello guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy lately. Anyways, I have made a poll with band names. I have written the next chapter but I can't finish it because I'm missing a band name. So all you guys have to do is go to my to my….profile (I think that's what you call it) and vote, its easy! I would appreciate if you guys did. That's all I have to say, so bye for now ^_^


	6. Crazy weekends

**Author's note:** sorry i havent updated in a while XP i'll try to though from now on. You'll see games in this chapter like Left 4 Dead & another one. lol this chapter is a bit longer than the others, other than that enjoy.

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or the games mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon, and it was turning out to be another normal weekend. At the mall, Sasuke and Naruto were hanging out.<p>

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Being Saturday, the mall was crowded. "I want to check out that new video game that just came out."

"Ugh, can't you just wait till next Saturday? It's probably too expensive for you." He told his friend as they made their way to the video game store within the mall.

"I'll be sold out if I wait till next weekend; I have to get it now!"

Once they reached the store, Naruto and Sasuke went straight to the clerk at the register.

"Welcome, how may I help you two today?" the clerk asked cheerfully to the two teenagers.

"I was wondering how much inFamous 2 is?" He asked politely.

"It is sixty dollars; would you like to buy it today?"

Naruto's jaw dropped, "I don't have that much money!"

"Told you, let's get out of here." Sasuke just wanted to go home.

"If you like to, we could hold a copy for you."

"No, but thanks." Naruto walked out the store sulking with Sasuke behind him. Not caring where to go, Naruto and Sasuke ended up siting at a table in the food court. Naruto sat at the table with his head on the table.

"Sassuukkee…," He lifted his head and looked at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes.

"No. I'm not giving you sixty dollars." He told Naruto with a straight face.

"Please! I'll pay you back!" He began to beg while leaning over the table, holding Sasuke's hands.

"No, because I know you won't pay me back. Let my hands go!" He quickly swiped he hands out of Naruto's.

"But, I promise! This time I will." He sat back down in his chair.

"You said that last time."

Naruto slammed his head against the table, once again. Both teenagers were silent for a couple of minutes.

"I'm still not going to give you money." Sasuke said breaking the silence.

"Fine then! I'll just ask someone else." Naruto said as he rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Come on, I feel like killing some zombies!"

"I'm guessing you want to play Left 4 Dead." Sasuke stood up from his seat and followed Naruto.

"Yes…since I can't get inFamous 2." He started sulking again as they started walking towards Naruto's car.

"If you want if so bad why don't yo-"

"Woah! Look at this Sasuke!" He said loudly as he stood in front of a pillar.

"What is it?" He walked up beside Naruto.

"…a talent show?" Sasuke said with a straight face when he was done reading the flyer attached to the pillar.

"We should do it. If we win we get a trophy and five hundred dollars which I can use to buy a game with!" Naruto stated happily.

"Sure." Sasuke said sarcastically. "We're not going to do this talent show. We don't have time for stuff like this."

"You don't do anything important on the weekends. I'm going to call Ino and ask." He then took out his cell phone and dialed her number. After a couple rings, she picked up her phone.

"Hey, Ino, Sasuke and I are at the mall now and we are looking at this flyer."

"So you called me to tell me that?" Ino questioned him from the other line.

"No, but it looks like here's going to be a talent show here, next weekend. If we win we get a trophy and five hundred dollars." He explained to Ino.

"Wow! That's a lot of money. Well, what does Sasuke think about it?"

"Oh…he said he wants to do it to."

"That's a lie!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

Naruto quickly turned to the side and cover Sasuke's mouth with his hand. "Shut up!" He whispered.

"Hello?" she said wondering if he was still on the other line.

"Sorry, so, you want to do this?" Naruto asked her.

Her sigh was heard through the phone, "Sure why not, but don't let me regret this." She then hung up.

"Awesome! She said 'yes'. Let's go sign up." Naruto exclaimed.

Ino just off the phone with Naruto and was now lying on her bed watching TV when it suddenly, she decided to call of her band members over her house.

After calling Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba, she searched the house for some paper and pens. Thirty minutes passed by and Ino heard someone push her doorbell.

"Ino, the door's for you." Her father, Inoichi, shouted from the bottom of the staircase. Ino then quickly walked down the stairs and greeted her band members. She leaded them up to her room. They all sat on her bed.

"So…why did you call us all here?" Kiba asked Ino.

"I called you all here because I realized that if we're going to do this talent show, we need a band name." She told them as she stood in front of all of them. "So I'm going to give you each a sheet of paper and pen and all you have to do is write a band name down. And when you're done just give it to me. You can write more than one name." She explained and gave them the materials.

"Ouuu, I have a good one!" Naruto said confidently. After a few minutes, he gave her the paper back with a name written on it.

"Done!" He happily sat back down on her bed.

She just stared at him, "Umm, okay then."

Soon everyone else was done. "Okay, so do you guys want me to read them aloud?" she asked the boys.

"Yeah, I want to hear Naruto's lame band name." Kiba said looking at Naruto, smirking.

"Hey! I bet mine's is better than yours Kiba!" Naruto yelled defending himself.

"Oh, we'll see. Ino read them."

"Okay then." She picked the sheet of paper on top. On the sheet were two names.

"The Daylight Nights and Silver Darkness…well the first name is kind of weird, the second one is good." She read aloud then put the paper on her desk.

"See Kiba, mines was good!" Naruto told him proudly.

"Whatever." Kiba responded.

"Affinity Darkness and Acid Breakdown, both are…okay." She did the same thing with the paper in her hand.

"Well both of mine were decent." Kiba bragged.

Ino just rolled her eyes, "Well this is the last one." She read them to herself first. "I like these Sasuke." She looked up at him.

"What are they?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Dawn of Revolution and Scarlet Tears." She answered him.

"Hmm, not bad Sasuke." He over at him, but Sasuke chose to just ignore him.

"So which name is going to be our band name?" Kiba questioned the female blonde.

"We should use of the name I came up with." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah right, she should use one of my names." Kiba countered Naruto.

"Why don't we just let Ino pick?" Sasuke finally spoke.

The room suddenly got quiet. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other.

"I guess we could do that." Kiba said, being the first one to talk.

Pausing to think, she made a decision, "I like Scarlet Tears the best." She smiled at them.

"Then its official, our band name will be Scarlet Tears."

**Later that evening**

Ino was in her room, sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chin, next to her window.

"_Why should I care if she's also making a band? It's just…weird. Participating in something like the Battle of the Bands is not her thing. I guarantee if I wasn't doing it, she wouldn't be in it either. What is she up to?"_ Ino thought to herself as she looked out the window. _"Maybe I should go outside and get some fresh air to clear my head." She then ran downstairs, put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket._

"I'll be back soon!"She shouted to her parents and left her house.

Not know where to go; she went to the park she also used to go to when she was little. When she arrived at the park she sat one a swing.

She just sat there for a while, trying to clear her head.

Without know, someone quietly walked up to her from behind.

They put their hand on Ino's shoulder, "What are you doing here? It's late."

Ino quickly snapped her head back, "Oh my god! You scared me Sasuke!"

"Ha, sorry. Shouldn't you be in your house?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm a big girl so; I can be out here even if it's this late. Plus it's a weekend."

"Why are you here?" He sat on the swing next to Ino's.

Her facial expression changed to a worried one, "Sakura's words have been bothering me."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that she'll be in the Battle of the bands too."

"So what?" he asked, confused.

"It's just that she would do something like this. I know how Sakura is."

"Well maybe she's changing."

"Well I don't think so. It's just frustrating."

Sasuke stood up, "Well why don't you ask her tomorrow?"

"…I might."

"Okay then. Come on, I'll walk you home." He said as he offered his hand.

"Well aren't you nice," she commented with a smirk.

"I can when I want to be." Ino giggled.

**Next Saturday, backstage**

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 21st Annual Talent Show! I'm your host…" the host said to the crowd outside the mall.

~Meanwhile, backstage~

"Okay guys, we can do this! We all just need to relax." Kiba said trying to encourage Ino and Naruto; they were only ones that were nervous.

"What if I screw up? What if I forget how to play it! What if I play the wrong song! Or-" Naruto began to think about what could happen. Everyone could tell he was really nervous.

Ino walked in front of Naruto and put one of her hands on his shoulder. "Naruto, you'll be fine. You'll do a good job. All you have to do focus and have fun, okay?" She told him with a smile on her face.

The current act on stage was about to finish, then it would be their turn.

Naruto took a deep breathe, "Okay. Thanks Ino" he reciprocated her smile. At the same time the current performers just finished their performance and walked backstage. Within the same break between each act, a lady who worked backstage informed them that it was their turn so, she guided them to the stage so they could prepare to play.

"Alright, weren't they great?" The host shouted in the microphone. "So, next we have a band performing. Please welcome Scarlet Tears!" Everyone clapped their hands. The curtains steadily rose from the ground and the bright sun shone on them.

"We're Scarlet Tears, and I'll be singing 'Untouched' by The Veronicas."

Naruto started play the drums and soon Kiba and Sasuke joined in with their instruments. After a few seconds, Ino started sing.

Four minutes passed by and they were done. The curtains slowly fell to the ground. Then they could the loud host speak to the crowd.

"Wow that was fun! You guys did great." She complimented the boys.

"Your singing was great too." Kiba said as he unplugged the cord connected to the amp.

A few more people went on stage to perform their talent and then all was left was the awards.

"Will on contestants please come on to the stage?" Soon everyone was on stage. "Our judges have made their decisions. Third place goes to…."

Ino looked out at the crowd. Then surprised, she saw a girl with pink hair. It was Sakura. "_What the? Why is she here?"_ she said in her head, confused.

"First place goes to, Scarlet Tears." Ino then snapped back to reality and looked around. When she looked back at Sakura, she was gone.

Third and second place received a certificate. First place winners got five hundred dollars and a trophy. At least that's what they thought.

Ino and the other got their trophy but, not the money. The host and show director went off stage to talk more privately.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I don't know but he's coming back."

"I'm sorry but it seems that the money was stolen, but we do have a another prize to substitute the money." The host then handed each of them tickets.

"Tickets to the zoo? You got to be kidding me!" Kiba said shocked.

"Sorry but that's all we have." He faced the crowd. "Well I hope you all had a good time! Come back next year." And he left the stage, leaving the band shocked.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Sasuke commented.

"Well…at least we got something. We should go. I don't want to let these tickets go to waste." Ino told the group.

"I guess we could. But…now I can't buy my game. What a day!" Naruto said sulking once more.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter! ^_^ this isn't going to be too long. i'll probably go up to 10 chapters with this story. I also got a band name for them, i hope you also like it.<p>

Please review~


	7. Pinkhaired demon

**Sorry if this one is a little bit boring, but hope u enoy it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock<em>

The blonde quickly ran down the stairs and answered that door. "Hey, Sasuke lets go." Parked on the side of the sidewalk was Kiba, in his car, and Naruto.

"Come on, hurray up!" Naruto shouted out from the window.

"We're coming, we're coming." Ino said taking her time getting to the car. When everyone was in, Kiba drove them all to the zoo.

When they arrived, they gave the people who work at the ticket booth their tickets.

"Yuck, it smells here." Ino said out loud.

"Well what did you expect to smell here, flowers?" Sasuke said.

"No, I just didn't think it would smell this bad."

"Let's just look at these animals and leave." Kiba said, not really wanting to be there.

About an hour passed when something unexpected happened…

"Oh my god!" She hugged Naruto from behind, "What a surprise seeing you here." It was Sakura.

"Sakura! Yeah, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned her.

"Oh…I was bored at home, so I came here." She replied with a smile. "Hey Ino, haven't talked to you in a while."

Ino wore a straight face, "Yeah, it has been."

Turning her attention back to Naruto, she whispered in his ear, "Why don't you come with me for a while so we can…talk."

Slightly blushing, he said, "Sure, why not." He told her. "Hey guys, I'll meet up with you guys later." He told his band mates.

"Where're going?" Ino asked him, confused.

"Umm….Me and Sakura are gonna hangout." He replied.

"Oh…okay then." The two of them then walked off to another part of the zoo.

"Hey, I'm gonna get something to eat, you guys want something?" He asked Ino and Sasuke.

"No, I'm fine." Sasuke told him.

"Yeah me too. I think we just gonna go walk around." Ino said.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you guys later then." He then left to go find some food.

When he did left, leaving Ino and Sasuke by themselves, it was a little awkward. Ino decided to start walking, leading the way. While walking, no one said a word. They stopped in front of a giraffe exhibit.

"How boring, all these animals do is eat and sleep. We should have gone somewhere fun." She said pouting.

"It was your idea to come here." Sasuke reminded her.

"I thought it would be more fun here." Getting boring, they started walking again. Then something caught her attention.

"Sasuke look! There's a cotton candy stand, let's go get some." She said pulling on his arm.

"I don't like sweets." He simply stated.

"Come oooon! Eating some won't kill you, you know."

"If you get some, I'm not gonna eat any."

Ino puffed her cheeks out like a little kid, "Fine." She ran over to the stand and bought some and came back to Sasuke. When she did they continued walking. Ino suddenly stopped in front of the panda exhibit.

"Awww! Look at how cute they are!" She said squealing.

"You're such a girl." He commented.

"Well I am one, duhhh." She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed a little at her response.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura were at the other side of the zoo.<p>

"I really had a fun time on our date." She grabbed his hand.

He was surprised when she did, "Oh, yeah, me too."

"So did you hear my news about making a band?"

"You're gonna compete in the Battle of the Bands?" He asked surprised. At that same moment, Kiba was about to turn around a corner when he saw them and quickly backed up. Curious, he decided to listen in on their conversation for a little bit.

"Yup, we're going to compete against each other. But, you know what would be nice?"

"Umm, what?" he asked her clueless.

She gently pushed him against a wall, "If you joined my band." She said with a seductive smirk, hoping it would work.

"_She has to be kidding me, why would she ask him that? He's in our band!" Kiba thought to himself, shocked._

"You know that I'm in Ino's band, Sakura."

"Yeah but, I think that you would do better in mine's. I mean, you're so good at playing the drums, much better than ours. I saw you guys in the talent show."

"Really? I didn't see you."

"Oh, I just stopped by. So…will you?"

"You know I can't, I won't. I can't just leave my band, the competition is getting closer and we're still rehearsing. If I left, then they wouldn't have a drummer."

"Oh, I'm sure they can find a new one fast. I'm sure it won't be a problem for them. I think Ino would understand."

"Look Sakura." He pushed her off him, "I'm not going to join you're band! So stop asking me."

A little irritated, she stopped and sighed, "Okay, if you say so. I'll stop asking but, just think about it." She grabbed his hand and they walked off.

"_Naruto, I know you're an idiot but, don't go with her. It would be a dumb move if you did." _Kiba walked away to find Ino and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Sasukkkke…I'm full." She had a little bit of cotton candy left. They were now sitting at a picnic table, across from each other.<p>

"Just throw it away."

"I will, but can you just eat the rest of it?"

"No I don't want it."

"Pleassee, its not a lot," she took the remaining piece of cotton candy left and leaned across the table, "Eat it!" She tried shoving it in his mouth but missed.

"No! I won't eat _your_ food!"

"Aww, come on. Say 'ahhh'" she said with a smile.

Blushing slightly he opened his mouth and she fed him the last of the cotton candy. "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Whatever," he said looking away, "Let's find Naruto and Kiba, it looks like it's about to rain."

"Okay." and both left the table.

It wasn't long till they heard a light rumble in the clouds.

"Can we hurry up, I don't like to be outside when it thunders." She said a little scared.

He turned to look at her, "Don't tell me you're scared."

Her cheeks turned a faint pink, "Well…I am a little. I always was."

He sighed after hearing that, "Well then come on, unless you want to be out here with the lightning and thunder." He started walking.

"Wait! I'm coming!" She ran to him.

Within minutes the weather worsened. It started raining hard and the lightning and thunder became fiercer. Quickly, Ino and Sasuke ran under a building. Both of them were wet.

"Well isn't this just great? It's thundering and I'm wet." Ino complained.

"We'll just wait here until the rain lessens." Sasuke told her.

Right after he talked and bright lightning bolt shot across the sky and loud thunder followed it. Ino, scared, held onto his arm.

"You're such a baby."

"S-shut up! I can't help it." She was lightly trembling.

Noticing she was, he smiled a little. He then hugged her, trying to comfort her. "It's okay, It'll be over soon." He said in a low voice.

She looked up at him, blushing, "Sasuke…." She looked in his dark eyes. Slowly, their heads moved towards each other until their lips were just centimeters away from each other until they heard something in the distance. Someone was calling their names. Both Ino and Sasuke opened their eyes. Their cheeks were colored pink. Sasuke released her and both turned around and saw Kiba coming their way.

"_Oh my god! We almost…kissed! If only Kiba didn't come. I wonder…does this mean that he might like me?" _She stole a glance of his face. It was still a little pink, _"I'm too scared to ask. I don't wanna ruin the friendship we have now if I do." _She thought to herself before Kiba reached them.

"We were looking for you." Sasuke stated.

"Me too. Did you find Naruto?" Kiba asked her.

"No, not yet. You should call him." She suggested.

"Sure." He grabbed his phone and called him. They talked for a minutes before hanging up. "He said that they're by the lion exhibit."

"That's not too far from here." Sasuke commented.

"Okay, we can run over there." Kiba said. The weather wasn't getting any better. They got there quickly and they all ran to the car. Soon they arrived at Kiba's house since he offered and plus nobody was home. He got all of them towels to dry off with. The guys stayed in the bathroom while the girls went to a separate room.

"What a coincidence seeing you at the zoo today." Ino said while drying her hair.

"You could say that." Sakura replied.

Ino looked at her for a few seconds, "Were you at the talent show?"

"I was. I saw you guys perform."

"Why were you there?"

"Oh, just to see what competition we have." She said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" Ino started to get angry.

"Because you're always good at everything! Everyone loves you! For once I'm going to prove them wrong. You're gonna get what you deserve." She said bitterly.

"Who said I was perfect? Because they are far from being right. I'm not good at everything; I make mistakes just like you!" She yelled, defending herself.

"You better watch it! On the day of the competition, I'm gonna crush you." She said then left the room and the house.

Ino grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. _"Im gonna kill her! She's so stupid!" _someone then came in the room. It was Kiba.

"Is everything okay?" he asked the blonde.

"I don't know anymore."

"Well, I have some news to tell you. It's about Naruto and Sakura."

* * *

><p>Sorry if this was a bit of a cliche :P i tried my best so it wouldnt be but i probably failed XD<p>

Please review ^_^


	8. Friends at war

Sorry it took a long time to update, i had writer's block. But, here it is, chapter 8! ta da! Btw sorry if there are any typos.

**Author's note: **I forgot to mention that Sakura stole the money from the talent show XP so yeahhh

**Disclaimer: **i dont own Naruto, sadly

* * *

><p>Ino's eyes were wide after hearing the news from Kiba. She clenched her hands and thought, "<em>No way is she taking Naruto! She's trying to separate us, trying to stop us from competing in the show. I'm not gonna let her."<em>

"Is Naruto still here?" she asked Kiba.

"Yeah, he's in the living room." She then made her way down the staircase and found Naruto on the couch with Sasuke, talking. She walked right in front of him, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey….you better not go with her." She said in a serious tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he was confused with her question.

A sigh came out her mouth, "I mean Sakura! I know what she said to you."

"How do you know what she said to me?"

"That's not important Naruto. What I'm telling you is that you better not go with her! If you do, I will beat you to a pulp! Without you, we won't be able to compete."

"Well I wasn't planning to go to her band. I joined this one and I'm gonna stay here with you guys!" he told them with a smile.

Ino couldn't help but to smile a little, "Good! We don't need all this drama like two weeks before the competition."

"Plus I don't even know their music or anything. I can't lear music in a week, so it would be stupid if I left to go to her band.

"Yeah, I think we all know that." Sasuke commented. Ino and Kiba started to laugh.

"Shut up! Not everyone can be like you!" he stuck his tongue out at him.

The hard rain outside soon died down until it wasn't raining anymore.

"Haha! well, I better go home now." Ino told the guys and left to her house.

* * *

><p>Days passed and so did a week. Everything was going by smoothly. The band had practically perfected their song and was now just taking it easy.<p>

**One week before the competition**

It was a weekend morning, and Ino was just waking up. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. She ate her food and was about to go upstairs to her room when her mom called her.

"Ino, can you go to the store and buy a few things for me?" her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh, sure." She walked to her mom so she could tell her what to buy.

"I'll be back soon." She headed towards the garage to get her bike.

Once she got in, she walked by her drum set but something caught her eye. She was shocked at what she saw.

"_No way. How…did she get in here!"_ she said to herself, quietly. _"She's lucky that Deidara might have a spare!" _the symbols to her drum set were missing. Sakura stole them, and she stabbed Ino's bass drum with both of her drum sticks. Still mad she quickly went into her dad's car, closed the door, and screamed into her purse.

She took in a deep breathe, and exhaled. _"Its okay. Everything will be fine. All I have to do is find a way to get her back. But not now." _She got out the car and went to the grocery store.

"Here's your food." She placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and headed upstairs. She jumped on her bed and took out her phone.

"_Where is her number….got it!"_ she called Temari, one of her best friends.

After three rings she answered, "Hey Ino, what's up?"

"Oh my god, Temari, guessed what happened." She told her other blonde friend.

"You cut your hair?" she randomly guessed.

"Hell no! Sakura broke in my garage and stole the symbols to my drum set. She also put a hole in my bass drum with my drum sticks."

"Wait, I thought you two were friends?"

"Well, some things happened and now we're not friends now. But anyways, I need to get her back so; I was wondering if you had any ideas?"

"Do you know what she's doing this weekend?"

"Ummm…I believe Naruto said she was going to the spa and gonna get her hair dyed when we were talking about her band."

"Perfect. Get her back at the spa or salon."

"What if I get caught? Can you come with? Pleeasssee!" she begged.

"Hmmm…sure, why not. When do you want to do this?"

"Soon! She's probably there or she will be soon."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Soon enough she was there and the two blondes planned how to ruin Sakura's weekend.

"Okay, you ready?" Temari asked a little excited.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Ino replied and they both went off to the span and salon.

**At the spa**

Both, Ino and Temari carefully looked through the large window at the entrance and saw Sakura talking to the lady at the front desk. The lady then took her around a corner. The two girls then went inside.

"Hello, how may I help you two today?" the other lady asked her at the desk.

"Oh, well my friend here needs to use the restroom and we were wondering if she could use yours." Temari asked with a smile.

"Go down this hallway and you should see one on your left."

"Thank you," she told the lady. "While she goes, I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions."

Ino walked down the hall and found the bathroom, but she didn't have to use it. She passed the hallway and saw some doors. Quietly, she peeked through each one until she found Sakura. She saw the lady walk towards the door and quickly shut it. The lady walked out and Ino took the opportunity to ruin Sakura's day. She quickly tip-toed to her room and looked around for a bowl with paste. She found it with ease and took out some itching powder from her purse. She dumped enough to make her itch like she had the chicken pox. Ino mixed the paste and swiftly left the room and went back to Temari.

"I'm back." She said to the two ladies

"Well, thanks for letting my friend use your bathroom and my questions." Temari thanked the worker and they both left.

They both found a bench down the sidewalk and started talking, "So how did it go?" Temari asked curious.

"It was easy! The woman left, and then I put the itching powder in the bowl so when she gets that facial mask, her face will be crazy itchy!"

"Man, I wish I could see her face when she gets that facial mask." She said while laughing. Ino then joined her.

"Okay, now we have to wait till she comes out."

**Meanwhile with Sakura**

"After this facial mask, you skin will look flawless!" her massager told her as she put the paste on her face.

"Good! I need to look my best for this competition I'm in." Sakura smiled.

"Well you came to the right place." After a few minutes she was done.

"In a couple of minutes I'll remove the mask and then you'll be done."

"Thanks." She replied. She just sat there as time passed but then her face started to itch.

"Ugh, my face itches. Whatever." She mumbled to herself. But the itch didn't go away. Instead it got more intense.

"Okay, is this normal? My face is really itchy!" she tried not to scratch her face, but she couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh my, let's rinse it off!" the lady brought her quickly to the sink and took of the mask. Sakura started to scratch so hard that her face was a little swollen and red.

She looked in the mirror, "Oh my god! My face! This mask made my face worse!" she screamed at the worker.

"I-I'm sure if we put on a different one, the swelling will go down." She became frantic and confused.

"No! I'm leaving!" she grabbed her jacket, paid, and left to go to the salon.

* * *

><p>Ino and Temari saw Sakura walking down the sidewalk towards them, furious.<p>

"Quick, lets go in this store!" Ino grabbed her wrist and pulled her in a random store near them. They went out once they saw Sakura pass them.

"You ready to mess with her hair?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"I been ready!" She replied, eager to get her former friend back for what she's done.

Like ninjas, she followed Sakura to the salon, silently. Ino and Temari stayed outside as Sakura went in.

"Hey, Hinata, I made an appointment here with Kurenai." Hinata works at the salon; taking calls and managing the register.

"Oh, yes. Follow me." She led Sakura to an empty seat. Kurenai came out from the back of the shop with black hair color.

"So do you and me to wash your hair?" the black-haired stylist asked her.

"Yes please." And she took her towards the back to the sinks. Temari and Ino then went in the salon.

"Hi Hinata, I was wondering if I could ask Kuenai if she open next weekend." Ino asked Hinata.

"I-I don't know. She's busy right now with Sakura."

"Oh, pleassee, Hinata. It'll only take a few minutes." She begged her.

She gave in, "Fine, but make it quick."

"I'm gonna go with her, if you don't mind." Temari commented.

"O-okay."

"Thanks you! You're the best." She then turned to Temari and took out dark blue hair dye. "You know what to do, just which the bottles out." She whispered to her and gave her the bottle. The bottle Ino and Temari had were identical to Kurenai's and it was dark in liquid form so Kurenai wouldn't see the difference.

Ino walked to Kurenai at the sink with. Ino tapped on her shoulder and she looked up.

"Uh, Sakura, I'll be right back." Kurenai dried off her hands, "What can I do for you, Ino? I'm busy with Sakura."

"Well," she said in a low voice so Sakura wouldn't hear her, "I was wondering if you were open next weekend?" she asked with a smile.

While they were talking, Temari quickly switched the black hair dye with the dark blue hair dye. When she was done she waited outside for Ino.

"I'm open next Saturday, if you want to come in." Kurenai told the blonde.

"Oh, okay, well I might. That's all I wanted to know so, thanks."

"You're welcome." And then went back to Sakura. Ino noticed Temari outside and went straight to her.

"So, did you do it?" she questioned Temari.

"Yup! It was a piece of cake. Soon Sakura will be coming out with dark, blue hair."

"Man, she's gonna freak out." Ino started to giggle.

"Come on! Let's go to the park across the street and wait."

**In the salon**

"Okay, now let's dye your hair." Kurenai just got done drying Sakura's hair. It took a little time until her hair was a different color. Sakura's hair was ready and she washed out of excess color. Kurenai turned Sakura's chair so she would face her. She dried off her hair again and was surprised.

"W-what's that matter?" Sakura asked worried.

"Well, "Kurenai bit her lower lip, "I'm sorry but it seems like I might of grabbed the wrong bottle."

Sakura's jaw dropped, "You mean my hair isn't…black?"

"Well…we can re-dye it if you want to."

Sakura spun the chair around to see her hair. When she did, she was speechless.

"What the hell!" She screamed out loud. "M-m-my hair is….blue!"

"Let me see if we have some black hair dye in the back." and left Sakura screaming. She came back with bad news.

"I'm sorry but it seems like we're out, but you can buy some at the store."

"I am never coming here again! I want my money back!"

"You can get eighty percent off, because you still have to pay since I washed your hair."

"Fine!" she stomped towards Hinata. "Here's your money," and left the salon.

* * *

><p>Temari and Ino watched as Sakura left the salon and laughed.<p>

"Wow! This was so much fun! Thanks for bringing me." Temari thanked her friend.

"Hahaha! No problem. It feels great to get her back!"

"So, what do you want to do know?"

"Hmmm, you wanna get some ice cream?"

"…sure." They both got up from their seat and went to the ice cream parlor.

They spent the rest of their day eating and talking about Ino's revenge on Sakura.

* * *

><p>chapter 8 done! well next chapter will probably be the last chapter *sniff sniff*<p>

well please leave a review for me! ^_^


	9. Champions

Hey guys! sorry for the long wait, but this is the last chapter! :'( Thank you all for reading this and leaving your reviews! ^_^

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the songs in the chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was the last day of practice for the band. Tomorrow was the big day. Since that day when Ino got her revenge, she had to use her money to get a new bass drum and her cousin, Deidara, gave her symbols he had. The band was now taking a break. They have been practicing for two hours straight.<p>

"I think we're gonna win this battle." Naruto said to his band members.

"Definitely, we sound great." Ino replied. _"We are totally gonna beat Sakura!"_

"So, I was thinking that we should all go out to eat and have some band bonding before our big day."

"Sure, sounds good to me." Kiba stated.

"Yeah, just give us a time and place." Naruto agreed with Kiba.

"Hmm, what about at nine? We could go to the Yuri café?"

"That's fine with me." Naruto commented.

"Great! Then its officially, tonight we will bond at the Yuri café." She said delightfully.

**At the Yuri café**

"Hello and welcome to the Yuri café. Table for three?" The waitress asked the three young adults.

"Our friend already got a table; we're here to meet up with her." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, I see. Well enjoy your time here." She moved to the side to let them pass.

"Hey guys, I see you're all here." Ino greeted them.

"Yeah, did you order yet?" Naruto asked her.

"Nope, but we should." Soon enough a waitress came and took everyone's order.

"Time sure did pass by. Seems just like yesterday Sasuke and I were having our try-outs for the band." Ino said nostalgically.

"Yeah, it was fun hanging out with you guys." Kiba said with a small smile.

"We still can, we just won't be practicing." Ino told him.

"Thank god because on some days, practicing with you was brutal." Naruto said relieved that today was the last.

Ino gave him a murderous glare, "Sure," she said sarcastically. "If you were in charge, we probably wouldn't even have practice."

Everyone started to laugh, "Hey! I would make a good leader!" he said defending himself.

"Keep telling yourself that, Naruto." Kiba said with smirk.

"Shut up! Like you be a better leader than me."

"Anyone could be a better leader than you."

"You guys are a bunch of idiots." Sasuke butted in.

"Tell me about it." Ino sweat dropped. "Okay you guys, enough with this 'leader' crap. In the end, you both would make bad leaders."

Naruto mumbled something nobody could hear.

"Excuse me?" Ino looked directly at Naruto.

"Oh, nothing." She looked like she was about to punch him, but luckily the food arrived before she could. The group ate and reminiscence about their days about being a band.

"That was good." Ino said happy.

"Sure was. Well we better leave. We need as much rest as we can get." Naruto said to his friends.

"Yeah," Ino and the others got up from their seats. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She gave each member a hug and left on her bike. The rest bid their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

When Ino got home, she noticed she got a text message from Sasuke. The message said, "When you get home, meet me at the park."

"_I wonder what he wants."_ She thought as she went down the stairs.

When she got there, she noticed him sitting on the bench there.

"Hey, what's up?" She sat beside him.

"Nothing really." He said looking at the ground. _"I can do this. All I have to do is ask her." _He thought to himself. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Why are you asking me a question now? You couldn't you ask me at the café?"

"Because…if I did, Naruto and Kiba wouldn't shut up."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"What I mean is that…" he was silent for a moment, "Will you go to homecoming with me?"

Ino was thrown back and was surprised. She just stared at the side of his head. She always dreamed that he would, but she doubted that he would ever. Slowly, a smile appeared on her face. _"This must be embarrassing for him." _She giggled.

"Yes!" she gave him a big hug. "I'll go with you!"

He was shocked, but happy. He turned his face to see her. "I was hoping you would say that." He said with a small smile and wrapped one of his arms around her.

"Well I wouldn't say 'no', that's for sure." She looked up at him and smiled.

"We should go; I wouldn't want to get you in trouble."

"Oh! That reminds me, how am I gonna go my hair and make-up!" she thought of many ways she could do her hair.

Sasuke laughed softly, "I'm sure whatever way you put your hair in, you'll still look pretty."

Ino slightly blushed, "Thanks," she said looking down at the ground. She then stood up from the bench, "I should go home; I need my beauty sleep." She said jokingly.

"Ha, right." He then got up and gave her a hug. "I'll pick you up at seven and we might have some other people coming along too."

"It better not be Naruto and Sakura. Or at least Sakura, Naruto is fine."

"Well….you'll see tomorrow. Bye." He told her and then walked home.

"_I hope she isn't coming. I don't want her ruining my Homecoming, especially with Sasuke." _ She thought to herself. When she thought about him, she squealed; happy she was going with him.

"_I need to calm down. Okay, now, time to think about hairstyles…." _

**Friday, October 21****st****. Day of Battle of the Bands.**

At school, setting up

It was the last day for the band to practice and to be together like this.

"Okay, guys, that's it. This is it." Ino informed them as they all put their instruments on the stage.

"I'm kinda nervous." Naruto said to them.

"We're not even performing yet." Kiba said to Naruto, lightly laughing.

"Don't worry, Naruto. You'll do fine, just like when you played in the talent show. Just relax. ~" she tried to encourage him.

"I hope you're right." Naruto said believing her.

"Well as much as I would like to stay here, I have to go get ready for the dance." Kiba told the band.

"Ouuu, Kiba has a date to the dance." Ino said childish. "Let me guess, Hinata?"

"How do you know?" He was a little surprise since he didn't tell anyone.

"Well, I mean, its pretty obvious that you both like each other."

"Really? I didn't think it was." He said then thought about what she said. "Whatever, see you guys later."

"What about you Naruto? Don't you need to get ready?" Ino asked the other blonde.

"Oh, yeah, I should leave. It's almost four thirty. I'll see you guys here later." He jumped off stage and left.

"I should get ready too. I wouldn't want to look like a mess at the dance." She smirked at Sasuke.

"You couldn't even if you tried." He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He gave her a quick kiss, "I'll see you at seven."

Ino gave him a peck on his lips, "Don't be late." She smiled at him and left the gym. Sasuke smirked and left after her.

* * *

><p>After hours of getting ready, her make-up and hair were done beautifully.<p>

"Thanks, mom, for helping me." Ino said as she looked at herself in the mirror. The sides of her hair were tied to the back while the rest of her hair fell into soft curls. Her dress was a strapless royal purple satin dress with breading going across the top. It was a little tight around her waist and was decorated with a diamond on the right side on her waist. The dress was fitted but not really tight. Her shoes matched her dress color; they were straps and had diamonds going from one side of the shoe to the other. Of course the diamonds on her shoes weren't real but her earrings were.

"You did a really great job with my hair!" she gave her mom a hug.

"Thank you. You look beautiful tonight, Ino." her mom complimented her.

"Well, it's all thanks to you." They then heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be him!" She began to feel excited but also a little nervous.

"I'll let him." Mrs. Yamanaka told Ino and went downstairs.

While Ino was making the finishing touches on her make-up, her mother and Sasuke were made small talk. Their conversation quickly ended though when they heard Ino's high heels tap on the stairs. Sasuke and the older women stood up as they watched her come down the staircase.

"How do I look?" she asked Sasuke once she at the bottom.

In his eyes, she was the goddess of beauty. Her hair fell perfectly down her back, she didn't have any flaws on her face, and her dress hugged her curves nicely. She was perfect to him.

"You look…stunning." He walked up to her and put a beautiful wrist corsage with purple flowers and pinks roses on her wrist.

"It's beautiful Sasuke." She said as she examined it.

"Okay, if that's all, I would like to take a picture of you both." Mrs. Yamanaka told the two young adults. Ino and Sasuke did as she told and got their picture token.

"Perfect, well I hope you two have a great time." She smiled at them as they left the house. Outside, was a black limo parked on the side of the sidewalk.

"Wow, you can afford a limo?" She asked him surprised.

"Well, my parents' are paying for it actually." He opened the door for her. Inside were Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were coming with us." Ino said astonished.

"Didn't Sasuke tell you we were?" Kiba questioned her.

Ino and Sasuke got in and took their seat, "Well he said some people might be coming along, I just didn't think it would be you guys."

"Well surprise!" Naruto shouted.

Ino giggled, "Thanks Naruto." _"Maybe her being here won't be so bad…"_

They all had a good time talking in the limo; they didn't realize when they arrived at their school. They all walked to the gym, where the dance was held. On the other side of the gym from where they came from, was a stage. There was a band that was hired playing a song. It was made days ago for this event.

"Wow, they cleaned up this place up." Kiba gawked at all the decoration.

"No kidding." Naruto commented.

The gym was only lit from the white Christmas lights that went all across the gym along with blue streamers. To the side were tables with a dark blue table cloth. On the top of the chairs were flowers. The theme was supposedly "a night under the stars" but the decoration didn't quite fit the theme or they could have done better. Ino wasn't too impressed but she wasn't going to let that bother her.

"Let's go find a table." Ino spoke. Minutes passed and all Ino and Sasuke were doing was just sitting at te table while everyone else was dancing on the dance floor.

"_Gosh, this is so weird. I should have figured that Sasuke doesn't like to dance. I should probably say something…"_

Suddenly, she realized that they were playing her favorite song.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Ino said to herself.

"Want to dance?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Thought you'd never ask." A smirk appeared on her face.

He rose from his seat and held out his hand, "Well then, let's go." He led her to the dance floor. He placed his hands around her petite waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced to a steady beat.

"This is nice." He said in a low voice.

"Hm, it is." She rested her head on his shoulder.

They both just wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted. They just danced, enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey…" he started.

"What is it?"

"You want to go on a date next weekend? Just the two of us."

"Hmmm, sure. It'll be our first date. So does this mean we're a couple?"

She asked unsure.

"Well, if it's okay with you."

"Oh, it's definitely okay with me. You know, I had a crush on you for a while now." Ino confessed.

"Really? Because I also had a crush on you since…we were like little."

"I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she lifted her head off his shoulder and hit his chest but he just laughed it off.

"Well…because I didn't know if you felt the same way."

"Of course." She sighed but she was happy that now they both feel the same way towards each other.

"Hello! Can I get everyone's attention please?" a random male adult said in a microphone towards the crowd of couples. Everyone stopped dancing and talking and focused on the adult on stage.

"Good. Well now's the time to decide who will be the champions of the Battle of the Bands! The prizes are twenty thousand dollars and a contact with record label, Divine Spirit. So can I get all the contestants the left side of the stage?" Ino, her band, and others followed his directions.

"Okay," he walked off the stage to talk to the bands. "This is how this tournament will go." He handed everyone a sheet of paper. There were a total of eight bands and everyone wanted the title of "champions."

"So, I will need the first band the get ready on stage now. The judges should be here soon." The competition went like this: you would play a song of their choice and the judges will give them a score. Two bands will compete and the band with the higher score will go on.

Hours went by and so far both Ino and Sakura were currently in the semi-finals. The number of contestants was getting slimmer and slimmer by the minutes.

"Wow, there are not a lot of bands here anymore." Naruto noticed.

"Well of course, this is a competition after all." Kiba explained to the blonde male.

"I know that!"

"Come on guys, we're on." Ino climbed up the stairs with the boys behind her. They all prepared to play "Got Dynamite" by Demi Lovato.

They had the whole crowd clapping and cheering for them. They received a twenty-seven out of thirty. With that score they moved on to the finals.

"Yes, we're going to the finals!" Ino squealed with joy.

"Looks like Sakura's band is next. They're doing good so far." Naruto said as he watched from the sidelines.

"Yeah, yeah, can we talk about something else?" She didn't really want to talk about Sakura or her band.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked, oblivious.

With that answer, she sighed, "Oh, nothing."

Ino looked up at the stage "Well there you have it. It looks like it will be Scarlet Tear verse Shiroi Kaze!" the announcer shouted to the crowd. "After the break, we will be holding the finals; you don't want to miss this!" He walked off stage and disappeared within the sea of people.

"Well, this is it." She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I would lie if I said I wasn't a little nervous."

"Don't be, you be fine. I don't see why you're nervous though; your singing is great on stage." Sasuke complimented her.

"Thanks, I just don't want to mess up on stage when it really counts."

Their break flew by as they talked and had fun while they could.

"Okay guys, here it is, the finals! Up first is…Shiroi Kaze."

Sakura and her band played their song, "According to You" by Orianthi.

"That's a good song." Ino muttered to herself. She saw their score when they finished. They got a twenty-seven out of thirty.

"That's gonna be hard to beat." Ino said with defeat in her voice.

"Aren't you suppose to be the optimistic one and cheer us up?" Kiba said confused.

"Yeah, you're right Kiba! I shouldn't be here sulking just because they got a score of twenty-seven. All we have to do is get a twenty-eight! We can't lose when we came this far!"

"Great job Shiroi Kaze." The announcer started.

"Good trying to beat that score." Sakura said as she passed by Ino.

"Oh, we will. Watch me."

"Scarlet Tears, come on up!"

"Alright! Let's do this!" Everyone heard her shouting. The other members sweat dropped. The final song they would be playing was "Smile" by Avril Lavigne. They had to change the curse words to more school appropriate words.

**And that's why I smile  
>Its been a while, since every day and everything has felt this right<strong>

**And now, you're turning all around, and suddenly you're all I need  
>the reason why, i-i-i I smile i-i<br>the reason why, i-i-i I smile i-i**

She sang the final chorus, "Thanks you." She then looked at the judges.

The first judge gave them a ten, the second, a ten also, and the third…a nine. An almost perfect score, but it was enough to beat Sakura and Ino couldn't be happier.

"We won!" she ran to Sasuke and hugged him and jumped up and down. "We did it!" she gave everyone a hug.

"What! How could this happen?" Sakura shouted to her band members. "We were better than them!"

"Congratulations, Scarlet Tears! You just won twenty thousand dollars and a contract with Divine Spirit. You guys are now the champions of this competition. Once again, congratulations." Everyone applauded the winning band.

"Wow, we got a contract with a Divine Spirit; I guess we can still be a band." Naruto smiled at his friends.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ino giggled.

* * *

><p>That's it! No more chapters. Once again, thank you all for reading this story ^_^ i will be putting up a new story soon!<p> 


End file.
